


Weekend Plans

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [9]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Head Boy Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Scorpius is Misusing his Head Boy Privileges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius usually loves being Head Boy, but today the outrageous behaviour of his fellow students has given him a bad day. At least Albus is returning from a trip to Koldovstoretz, in Russia, and they've made some weekend plans.





	Weekend Plans

Most days Scorpius adored being Head Boy. 

He loved his meetings with the Prefects, and the paperwork that came with allocating their roles. He enjoyed the discussions he had with the younger students, and helping them with their various problems and worries. True, Scorpius couldn't quite believe he’d ever been _that small_ , but he recalled all too well how it felt to be overwhelmed, homesick or lonely, so he’d try his utmost to make them feel better. 

Most of all, he knew that being Head Boy was an honour. He wanted to represent Slytherin, and Hogwarts to the very best of his abilities. Scorpius hoped that, even if it was only in small ways, he was making a difference to the other students, shaping their experience of Hogwarts for the better. Even three months into the job, he was still relishing the challenge. 

Well. That was his experience most days. 

Today, however had _not_ been one of those days. Two of his fifth year prefects had been caught kissing behind a tapestry by Professor McGonagall while they should have been on duty. The Headteacher hadn’t been happy, and had told Scorpius to _get his house in order_. There’d been some nastiness after a close, and contested Quidditch game, and as a result, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had declared outright war. A group of particularly nasty third year Ravenclaw boys had even managed to put a first year in the Hospital Wing with a Horn Tongue hex which had very nearly resulted in tomorrow’s Hogsmeade weekend being cancelled. 

After today, Scorpius had felt disenchanted, and quite ready to hand in his badge. He looked down at his dinner glumly, feeling not even the slightest bit hungry. 

But, at least it was Friday, and Hogsmeade was still happening, those awful boys having been suspended. That meant Head Boy duties were able to go on the back-burner for a couple of days, as there’d be staff down at the village keeping an eye on events. Scorpius had even managed to catch up on both his Transfiguration homework, and Arithmancy coursework, so the weekend stretched in front of him, an oasis of freedom in his otherwise busy life. 

And smiling, Scorpius thought of Albie, whom he’d not seen all week. His boyfriend had been to Koldovstoretz, representing Hogwarts in a Potions competition. 

His frequent owls had exclaimed bitterly about the Russian cold, bemoaned Scorpius’ absence, and had explained in rather x-rated detail _just_ exactly how Scorpius was going to warm him up upon his return.

Albus was due back that afternoon, and Scorpius felt very enthusiastic about following through on all of his boyfriends plans. 

After all, Head Boys had their own private office, and he couldn’t imagine either he, or his boyfriend would be leaving it for much other than food and the occasional call of nature for the next two days. Privately, Scorpius thought that cushioning spells, warming spells, and transfigured blankets were _definitely_ some of the better perks of being a wizard. 

As he left the Main Hall, Scorpius put down his tray and vanished his remaining food. Approaching the door, he could see a familiar figure lounging against the wall. This boy, dressed in Slytherin green robes, had a disreputable mess of thick black curls, and golden, freckly skin, and Scorpius felt his smile break into a wide grin. 

Albus sensed Scorpius before he even saw him; turning around, and meeting his gaze with those gorgeous green eyes that Scorpius hadn’t realised how much he’d missed. In seconds, Scorpius had his arms around Al’s shoulders, pulling him close and pressing kisses to the soft lines of his port-key tousled hair. 

Scorpius clasped his boyfriend tightly, unwilling to get him go now he had him back. “I’ve been so lonely without you Albie! So much has happened since you left… Its so great to see you-”

Albus kissed his boyfriend’s lips, quietening Scorpius and bringing him back to the moment. 

“I’ve wanted you too. So much. Everyday.” Al whispered against his boyfriends skin, bringing their foreheads together. “But I’m home again now. And we’ve got some weekend plans that I’m looking forward to getting a head start on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
